Harry Potter and Mutants of Xaviers
by RogueCharmedOne
Summary: Rogue, Remy, Wanda and Madeline have been studying magic for years, but now that they have control of their mutant powers they can now attend Hogwarts with other Witches and Wizards their age.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Remy, Rogue, Wanda and Madeline (See "Purple and Red) are all wizards. Since the time each of them turned eleven they have been training with wizarding tutors. All of this was arranged through the help of Professor Xavier and Professor Dumbledore. Now they will begin to learn are going to England to learn at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It takes place during Harry, Ron and Hermione's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or Harry Potter. They belong to marvel, Warner Brothers and J.K Rowling.

In this story Rogue and Kitty are not roommates. Rogue and Madeline are because of the whole witches' thing. The only people who know about the trio's magical abilities are the instructors.

Characters and ages:

Remy, Scott, Jean-17

Madeline, Rogue-15

Kurt, Kitty-14

New recruits are all around the same age of 13 and 14. Characters have to be young for this to work.

Also Boom Boom will not be in this story again, for the same reason as last time, Madeline has her powers.

Chapter 1: Acceptance and Explanations Rogue was woken up that morning to a tapping on the window. She groaned and turned over in bed. Madeline would check what it was, the other Goth while not a complete morning person was much better at it then Rogue. 

"Rogue," she heard the other girl shout. Rogue shot up in time to see an owl fly out the window. She barley had time to register a thick envelope flying at her before she reached up to catch it.

"Letters from Hogwarts. Why did yah have tah wake meh up, it's just gonna tell us what books we're gonna need for when the tutors start to come." Madeline just shook her head mutely at her friend staring at her already open later.

Rogue rolled her eyes and opened the letter and Read:

_Dear Miss. Rogue,_

_We are pleased to inform you that after much discussion between both Professor Xavier and Professor Dumbledore you have been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September first and the train will be leaving from Platform 9/4 at 11:00 a.m. London time._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_ Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress 

Rogue's mouth just hung open speechless. She was going to Hogwarts. Just then the door burst open and Remy ran into the room, looking at the two girls letters in hand he knew they had just gotten the same information. "Yah guys got de same letters too?" he couldn't help but ask.

Both girls nodded with smiles on their faces. 'Remy and Rogue please report to my office, and bring Madeline with you,' said the voice of Professor Xavier in the heads of Remy and Rogue. Remy made his way to the door and Rogue got out of bed.

"Come on Madeline we have a meeting with the professor," said Rogue, at Madeline look of curiosity. You see the reason Madeline didn't get the message from the professor is because she can't. You see her powers she received from her mutation not only allowed her produce small bombs, but also a force field that protected her from physical as well mental attacks. As a side effect she had strong mental shield that she could not control, they were always up. Not even the professor could get past them and he dare not to push to hard for fear of harming her.

They walked to the Professor's office and before they could even knock he instructed them to enter. "I see you have all received your letter," he said when he saw the pieces of parchment held in their hands. "Good. As you know I have had many meetings with Professor Dumbledore and we have decided that it is time you started to attend Hogwarts. You all have come to control your powers," as he said this he smile at Rogue, she had gained control just a few months ago.

"We feel that it's time that you begin to study magic with others like yourselves, other witches and wizard. Remy you will begin in the seventh year and Rogue and Madeline in the fifth. Of course you don't have to if you don't wish too." He looked at them questioningly.

Madeline glanced at the other two southerners confirming before she answered for all of them. "We would be 'onored ta attend Hogwarts, and we are glad dat yah t'ink dat we are ready," she answered in her thick Cajun accent.

"Good, but there is another thing that you must do before a member of the Ministry of Magic comes to take you to Diagon Alley to shop for your books and robes."

"What is it professor?" asked Rogue.

"Well, the students will notice if your are gone for the school year. I believe it would be best if you told them."

"Sure professor, but first. Yah don't mind if Madeline and Ah go and change from our pajamas first."

"Of course," said the professor with a nod.

Rogue changed into a black tank top with her green mesh top, without gloves. Then she slipped on her black skirt fishnet stockings and combat boots. Then she slipped on her green duster that stopped mid thigh.

Madeline changed into a black spaghetti strap shit, a purple mesh top over and then over that she put on a black corset. She put on a pair of black jeans and combat boots. Over this she put on a black duster, with purple spades on each side of her collar, finally she pulled on a pair of black bike gloves.

Both put on their usual dark make-up and then grabbed their wands form the drawers in the desk, and slipped them into the many pockets inside their coats. At night when they slept was the only time their wands left their side.

Walking back to the professor's office they were surprised to see it was already filled with students. They walked to stand with Remy, who was with the teachers behind the professor. They were the only people in the institute beside the professor that knew about the magical students. "Good morning students," the professor started. "I know you are all wondering why I have asked you to join us here this morning." Some of the students nodded in agreement. "Well it is because Remy, Madeline and Rogue have some knew for you." With that all the attention went to the three teens.

Madeline stepped forward. "First what weh're 'bout ta tell yah can' leave de mansion. Yah see Rogue, Remy and myself are a part of a secret magical community. Weh're-," she stopped not quite sure how to continue.

"What she tryin tah say," said Remy, picking it up for his sister. "Is dat she and Rogue are witches and dat Ah'm a wizard." With that most of the new recruits started to laugh.

"You," said Jean when the younger mutants calmed down a bit. "Expect us to believe that your witches and wizard. Yeah right, everybody knows that there is no such thing as magic." Rogue sighed heavily and pulled out her wand, showing it to the group. "Oh a stick," said Jean sarcastically.

"It ain't just a stick. It's a wand, beech-wood, nine inches with a dragon heartstring core," said Rogue. "_Wingardium Leviosa,"_ she said with a swish and flick of her wand and a heavy paperweight floated off the professor's desk.

"That is like so totally cool," said Kitty as Rogue delicately placed the paperweight back in it's proper place. The other student just stared dumbly.

"Just a simple levitation charm," said Rogue with a shrug. "You learn it in your first year.

"Please, any mutant with telekinesis can do that," said Jean.

With that Madeline pulled out her wand, _"Petrificus Totalus,"_ she shouted pointing her wand at Jean.

Jean's arms snapped to his sides. Her legs sprang together. Her whole body went rigid, she swayed where she stood and then fell flat on her face, stiff as a board.

Scott ran over to her and turned her over. "What have you done to her?" he asked worry clearly written on his face.

"It was just a full Body-Bind," said Madeline.

"Well take it off of her." Madeline sighed and muttered the counter curse. Jean's body relaxed and Scott helped her stand.

"You guys such freaks," said Jean as she walked out of the office, Scott following closely behind.

"Well dere' deux people who aren' goin tah be exceptin us," said Madeline. She turned to look at the others. Some of them looked away, while some looked right back at them. Kitty had a big smile spread across her face.

"Um, while we're glad dat you vould tell this," said Kurt. "Why are you suddenly deciding to tell us now?"

"Because," Rogue started, looking at her younger brother. Well it' been decided that weh have enough control over our mutation, that weh can attend magic school. Term starts tomorrow September first, and weh'll be gone till they end of June."

"Vait you're going to magic school?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in England."

Kurt was just about to say something when suddenly a bright green flame erupted into the fireplace. When the fire died down they found Wanda Maximoff stepping out one hand gripping a handle on a trunk.

Some of the students look ready to attack but Madeline moved in front of her shield up. "Don' yah even t'ink of attackin her. Haven' yah noticed we ain' fought de fille in awhile. Dat' because she' a friend. One of mine and Rogue closest and a fellow witch." When the other visibly relaxed Madeline put down her shield.

"Now that everything has been explained, are their any other questions?" asked the professor. When the students said no he dismissed them. Some stayed behind to talk to the group while other's left quietly.

Walking down the hall to get their thing ready to go, Rogue and Madeline passed Jubilee, Amara and Rahne. Jubilee and Amara looked away from the girls as they passed, while Rahne smile shyly and waved at them.

Rogue groaned as she Madeline entered their room, Wanda and Kitty right behind them. "Coming back here is the summer is gonna be hard," she said.

"Well it went better den Ah expected," said Madeline. "On'y about half de students aren' talkin ta us. Member yah said we would be lucky Kitty and Kurt still talked tah us."

"Yah but can yah imagin livin here with so many people not likin yah."

"Yah Ah can. Remember when Ah first came here. No one really liked meh, some still don' and dis just give dem another reason non tah like meh."

"Ah thought Ah was a freak among freaks when Ah didn't have control, at least then Jean never called meh a freak right out."

"Well I prefer to be called a freak to my face, the behind my back," said Wanda from her spot on Madeline's bed. She watched as the girls packed clothes and books into their trunks. The wizarding world was in for a shock. Not only were they getting four mutants as students but three of them where Goths.

Kitty's eyebrows shot up as she saw Madeline easily slip her acoustic guitar and a violin into her trunk. "Like how did do that?" she asked as she watched Rogue rearrange some stuff so her new book and robes would fit.

"Magic trunk, Ah inherited it from mah real parents when Ah turned twelve," answered Madeline went over to a medium sized safe in the closet. "It fit' as much stuff as yah need with out weighin more then it does when it' empty," she continued, opening the safe. She pulled out stuff that to most people wouldn't find important. She pulled out parchment, quills, bottles of ink, and two sets of scales, potion ingredients.

Kitty looked at the ingredients with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. Black beetle eyes, fangs, roots, herbs and feathers. Madeline smiled at the girl's curiosity. "Here she," said after she and Rogue sorted out who's stuff was who's. She handed kitty some pieces of parchment, a quill and a bottle. "So yah can write to us."

"How am I like suppose to send it to you?"

"Well when we write to you the owl will wait to se if yah have a reply," said Rogue. "Just attach the letter to its leg."

"Okay, that like sound totally simple," said Kitty with a smile.

When the girls finished packing they met up with Remy and some of the others in Professor's office waiting for the Ministry representative. They talked and showed them some of the magical items and made promises to bring more.

Then there was a green flame in the fireplace and large black man stepped put. Madeline recognized him. He had come once with Dumbledore and they had been introduced to him. "Kingsley Shacklebolt," she said. "It' real good tah see yah again." She went over and shook his hand.

"Madeline Cartier it is good to see you as well," he said smiling at the girl.

"Cartier," said Kitty's voice from behind. "I could have like sworn your last name was LeBeau."

"It is here," said Remy. "Dat is our adopted name, but in de wizarding world we are known by de last name of our real parents, Cartier." Kitty's mouth formed a silent "o" in understanding.

"So Kingsley how are t'ings wit de order?" asked Madeline.

"We do what we can, but this really isn't the best time to talk of it," he answered. Madeline nodded at this, understanding.

After quick good buy and giving some parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink to Kurt the group, set off for Diagon Alley.

---------------------

So there it is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. Tell me what you liked at what you didn't, what I can improve on.


	2. Diagon Alley

Hey here the next chapter. Again I own nothing. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2 Diagon Alley**

On the other side they came out in the familiar place known as the Leaky Cauldron. They were greeted buy Tom the innkeeper. He showed them to their rooms and then Kingsley left them after they told him they knew what they where doing and that they would be safe.

Lucky for Remy and Madeline they're real parents had also been a witch and wizard, and had left them a fortune. From what they heard they were just as rich as a family known as Malfoy. Rogue changed money she had gotten from the Professor into wizard money. While Wanda did the same with money she got from a bank account her father set up for her before he had put her into the asylum.

First they went to Madam Malkin's Robe's for All Occasions. Walking in they looked around. A squat, smiling witch dressed in midnight blue robes approached the group. "Hogwarts, dears?" she asked. They nodded. She led them to the back of the shop where she and some assistance fitted them for there school robes. Remy also suggested they get formal robes, because the students had needed them last year.

Making there way over to Flourish and Blotts, Madeline began to talk to Wanda about a discover the other three had made a week before regarding her powers. "Well, we was wonderin what else my force field could block since de already block bot' physical and mental attacks. So we meh and Rogue t'ought dat maybe it could deflect magic."

"Why would you want to know that?" asked Wanda.

"Well Ah've been havin de Daily Prophet delivered to meh for some time an' Ah noticed dat dey've been sayin stuff 'bout Dumbledore bein crazy."

"Well isn't he?"

"Of course he is. Some of de greatest minds in de world are a little off. Anyway, when he came to de institute a couple of weeks ago Ah asked him about it?"

"Dat' when he told me 'bout," looking around Madeline leaned in closer. "De Order of de Phoenix. He told meh dat You-Know-Who had come back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, said dat Harry Potter saw it himself. SO we knew t'ings would be getting really dangerous. We figured we should figure out see if mah shield would work as a defense against magic."

They entered the bookstore and began looking for the books they would need. "So what did you find out?" Wanda asked as the girls reached up and pulled down the same book.

"Well, Ah had use all kinds if jinxes and curses at meh. Ah even had dem try and stun meh. Mah shield blocked everyt'ing dey t'rew at meh."

"Wow, you know that is probably going to be really handy."

After getting their book they went to the Apothecary to get some more potion ingredients. Walking out of the shop Remy bumped into someone. "You should watch were your going," said a boy with a pointy face, gray eyes, and hair so blonde it almost looked white.

"Excusez-moi, homme," said Remy with a slight bow. The boy just sneered at Remy, until his eyes landed on Rogue.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said tilting his head towards her. "And you would be?" Draco took her hand trying to bring it towards his mouth to kiss it.

"Taken," she said snatching her hand out of his grasp. Remy smirked at the boy as he wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist. She just smiled up her boyfriend.

"Wait did yah say yah last name was Malfoy," asked Madeline. Draco took in the dark clothes and then noticed that Rogue was dressed the same. The exception was the dark sunglasses she wore over her eyes.

"I did, what's it to you mudblood."

"Hey, who do think your calling a mudblood?" said Wanda.

"Her, obviously," he answered.

Wanda let out a low chuckle. "You know out of this group of four, two are muggle born, but you got the wrong one. It was the glasses that through you off right. Well Mr. Malfoy I'll have you know you just kissed the hand of a _mudblood,_" Wanda exaggerated the last word. "In fact Madeline and her brother, the other one in glasses are the pure bloods."

"Well, if your pure-bloods prove it. What is your sir name?"

Madeline smirked at this. She had heard some thing from a pen pal she had at the school and she knew the Malfoy's took pride in the fact that they were one of richest family in the wizarding world. "Cartier," she answered. "Our sir name is Cartier." If it was possible the already extremely pale boy went even paler.

Draco having somewhat regained his composer just sneered at them. He walked away only to be replaced by a group teens with tow redheads, a brunette with bushy hair, and a raven hair boy with bright green eyes.

"Malfoy wasn't bothering you was he?" asked the boy with dark hair.

"He was but Ah t'ink we put 'im in his place," said Madeline.

"Yes, well Malfoy can be quite annoying," said the brunette girl.

"Ah suppose," said Rogue. "I'm Rogue by the way. These are my friends Wanda, Madeline and my boyfriend Remy."

"I'm Hermione," the brunette answered shaking Rogue's hand. "This Ginny and Ron Weasley," she gestured to the two redheads. "And this is Harry Potter."

"So yah Harry Potter. Well it' nice tah meet yah," said Madeline. "Hey you guys wanna join us for lunch."

"That would be great," said Ginny.

"Cool."

They walked to one of the small cafes and had to have two tables put together to accommodate the large group. Sitting together they started to talk.

"So, where are you guys from?" asked Ginny.

"Well we live in New York," answered Wanda. "But I'm the only one who was actually born there."

"Ah'm from a small town in Mississippi," said Rogue.

"Well mon frere and Ah are N'Awlins, Louisiana," said Madeline indicating herself and Remy.

"I don't mean to be rude," said Ron. "But what's with the glasses?" He had a look of confusion his face.

"Well it' kind of complicated," said Madeline. She lowered her face and removed her glasses. Lifting her face she slowly opened her eyes revealing purple eyes. The four that sat across just stared at her.

"You have the coolest eyes I have ever seen," said on his eyes wide.

A smile spread across Madeline's face. "If yah t'ink mine are cool yah should see Remy's"

They all turned to look at Remy. With a smirk he reached up and took of the sunglasses. Showing the group red on black eyes. "Okay she was right," said Ron. "You definitely have the coolest eyes."

"How did you get your eyes like that?" asked Hermione. "I've never seen a spell that could do that."

"Dat' because it' non spell," said Remy. "Ah was born like dis. Just like and Madeline was born wit dose colors in deir hair."

"Wait," said Hermione. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Then it hit her she had seen these people before. On the new, something had happened in America involving a group of mutants. "Your mutants. I remember seeing you in the news. You live at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, your X-men."

"Dat we are."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well," said Rogue. "Weh're not just mutant. We have magic in us as well. Meh and Wanda are muggle born, but Remy and Mads are from a real old wizarding family."

"Then why are you here in England?"

"Yah see we couldn' go to a wizarding school like other students because of our mutation," Madeline started. "We didn' have control yet. Professor Dumbledore was de on'y one willin tah work wit us. He sent to tutors, so we could study magic and learn tah control our powers. Now dat weh have control dey decided it would be goo for us to go to school wit other witches and wizards. So we' be attending Hogwarts wit you."

"That's great," said Ginny. "It is best that you spend time with your own kind. It's probably better if you learn in an actual school anyway."

"Wait yah not afraid of us?"

"Please, we've seen stranger thins. Beside I don't even know what a mutant is."

"Dat' right de wizarding world don' know about mutants. How much do you know 'bout genetics."

Ginny got a look of concentration on her face. "Mostly, we know that's what makes us, us. It carries traits from our parents to us," she answered.

"Dat' good 'nough. Now, a genetic mutation, is a change in yah genes. The X-gene is a change in dose genes that gives a mutant their powers. A person can have de X-gene and never have powers, but pass it on to dere children who can end up powers. It' kinda confusin and kinda hard ah explain."

Ron was just about to ask what their powers where when, "There you are." The group turned to see a woman, standing a set of twins behind her. All three of them had flaming red hair like Ron and Ginny.

"Mum, we just ran into these people. They're going to be attending Hogwarts this year," said Ginny.

"You're their mere," said Remy. "It' a pleasure tah meet yah Mademoiselle Weasley." He took her hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. The girls just rolled their eyes.

"Well aren't you polite young man. Yes I'm Ginny and Ron's mum. And you would be?"

"Remy," he said with a slight bow. "Remy Cartier and these are my friend Wanda Rogue and mon petite soeur Madeline."

"Oh you're the children, Dumbledore was telling Arthur about. Yes well if everyone is done shopping we should probably get back to the Leaky Cauldron. Oh these are my son Fred and George," she said indicating the twin.

"It's very nice to meet you," said Wanda going to George.

"It's nice to meet you as well," he said tilting his head towards he slightly, a smile on his face.

The group made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. There they met Mr. Weasley who was very interested in them telling him about what things were like for muggle in America.

At dinner they were all sitting around talking. Madeline had just stood up, excusing herself saying that she need to pack, when food came flying at her from where the twins were. She immediately brought her hands up creating a force field around herself. The food splattered against it. When she brought her hands back down the force fiel disappeared and the food hit the ground. "What was dat for?"

"We just wanted to see what your powers are," they said nervously.

"You want to see my powers do you." Madeline brought her hand together. Remy recognizing what was about to happen pulled Mrs. Weasley under the table and Wanda did the same with Mr. Weasly. Madeline brought her hands apart and there was small glowing orb one of them. She tossed it lightly and it landed right Fred's plate. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Rogue barley had time to duck before it exploded, splattering food all over the twins.

The twins looked at each other and then at Madeline. "That was wicked,' said Fred a smile on his face.

"Merci beaucoup," she said with a over exaggerated bow. Then she left quickly befor ehse get scolded by Mrs. Weasley.

That's it for now I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Let me know where I can improve.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Hey people. Okay here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Thanks to MJK and kimi kaida for reviewing. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. Hopefully you like what else is coming.

Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

Rogue was woken that morning to a loud banging on her door. She groaned rolled over in bed and pulled her pillow over her head. "Rogue," she heard someone most likely Madeline yell through the door. "Rogue, yah better get up now o' Ah'm gonna bust de door open and drag yah out of bed." Yeah it was Madeline.

"I'm up," she yelled back. "Geez, why do yah have tah wake meh up so early?" she asked as she walked over to the door opening it.

"It ain' early. It's nine and Ah 'pect yah tah be packed and ready by ten. We'll have breakfast and be out by ten-thirty. We goin wit de Weaslys, Potter and Granger." Then Madeline stepped in and closed the door. She put the force field up around her and Rogue. "I got a letter from Dumbledore last night. Turns out Potter an' his muggle cousin where attacked by Dementors a couple weeks ago. He t'inks day could have gone over to Voldemort. So we're goin tah be travelin wit dem and some de members of de order."

Rogue nodded. She was going to ask Madeline about the shield but the thing about the order cleared it up. She could make it sound proof and the last thing they needed was for the wrong person to hear them. She knew things were slowly getting more dangerous. Plus who knew how people would react to mutants going to school with their children. Regular humans sure didn't like it, but they would have to see.

Madeline walked over to the door and before she walked out she turned. "Be ready by ten got it?"

"Yah one to speak," Rogue said referring to Madeline pajamas.

"Ah'm goin don' worry?"

Rogue dressed in a green long sleeved shirt and a black skirt that ended just above her knees. Her stocking had green and black horizontal stripes and she wore black high-top Converse. She packed up the last of her stuff and then put on her green dust.

Leaving her trunk in her room she walked out the door. As she stepped out of the room Remy was coming down the hall. He simple put his arms around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek and the two walked down stair together. Rogue couldn't help but smile as looked at Remy. He had on a black T-shirt that was tight enough to show off his muscle with out being to tight. His baggy pants held up by a think leather belt and of course his ever-present trench coat was in place.

They came down stairs to find the others already there. Rogue looked at Wanda dressed in black tank top, black slack and two-inch heel. A red belt with gold studs and red joker and of course her red ankle length trench coat gave the outfit a more gothic feel. As did the black eyeliner and dark red lipstick. She was over talking with the twin laughing at something Fred said. 'Figured she'd be attracted to those boys,' Rogue thought to herself. 'Well judging by the stories we heard last night they're a step up from the insane pyromaniac she used to date.'

She saw Madeline sitting with the golden trio as Mads herself once called them. She was dressed in a black T-shirt that showed her curves. It had All-American Reject across the front of it. She had black Dickies and black low-top Converse with purple show laces. She also had on her black trench coat, with its purple spades.

Rogue and Remy walked over and sat in two chairs that separated the two groups. Remy sat closer to the to the twins and Rogue to Harry and the others. With the couple sitting there the groups seemed to connect and had one big conversation.

By ten thirty everyone was dragging his or her trunks down stair rushing to get everything ready. Since cabs only carried about four people it was left up to Mads, Rogue, Remy and Wanda to flag down four of them. Having taken plenty of trips into New York City from Bayville.

They made it to King's Cross-Station with only about five minutes to spare. Going through the barrier two at a time they got onto the train as quick as possible. Opening the window they all leaned out of the compartments to say good-bye.

Then Harry, Hermione, Ron, Rogue, Remy, Wanda and Madeline settled into their compartment. Ginny and the twins had gone off to find their friends.

"So what's New Orleans like?' asked Hermione.

"De city amazin petite," said Remy. "Some of de best food in de world."

"An' all kinds of Historic sites," said Madeline. "It's a very old city, founded by de French."

"Yah should go during Mardi Gras," said Remy. "Yah' have a great time."

"You mean all the drinking and girls exposing themselves," said Hermione. "I don't think so."

"Non. Non," said Madeline. "You got de wrong impression. Which Ah can understand considerin it' all everyone pays attention to, but Mardi Gras is only like dat in de French Quarters. In de rest of de city it very family friendly, wit a parade an' everyt'ing."

"That does sound nice," said Hermione. Of course we all know that siblings had left out a big part of what New Orleans is like. Madeline and Remy had been and were still members of the infamous Thieves Guild. So they couldn't help what they said next.

"But if yah go, and you take a purse make sure tah keep it tucked close to yah and your hand over de opening. If yah keep a wallet in yah pocket, keep it in de front pocket and yah hand over

it," said Remy.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Pick pockets, petite," said Madeline. "Oh, and don't take all your money wit you. Keep some of it hidden in de hotel room in case you should get yah money taken from yah."

"Alright. Thanks for the advice."

"Look they don't mean tah scared yah," said Rogue. "Yah should go if yah get the chance. It really is nice. They're just given yah advice so yah don't end up in trouble while there."

"And," said Madeline. "If someone should pick yah pocket and dey happened to have dis symbol on deir belt buckle," said Madeline pointing at the choker around her neck. It had a silver pendant in the shape of the hand. It was made to look like it was holding the purple jewel, inside of it. On the jewel there was a small silver capital "T". "It's just be an engraving dat look like dis. Tell dem you under de protection of de LeBeau's. If dey ask for a first name just mention one of us. Dey'll leave yah alone."

"That's a beautiful pedant," said Hermione.

"Merci."

Hermione was about to ask another question, when the compartment door opened. Standing there was Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, where standing in the doorway. They froze when they saw who was sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Remy's hand went straight to his face when it dawned on him that he wasn't warring his sunglasses. Rogue just reached over and pulled it down. "Get used to it," she whispered. Then she followed the gaze of the boys and saw they where starring at Madeline. By the way Madeline leaned back in her seat and the glint in her eyes she'd noticed it to.

"Hi," said a boy with sandy blonde hair. "I'm…I'm…I'm Seamus Finnigan," he stammered.

Madeline smiled sweetly at Seamus Finnigan. "Bonjour," she said. "Je suis Madeline." When Seamus gave her funny look, she translated for him. "Ah'm Madeline," she said with a giggle.

"Qui sont vos amis?" she asked indicating Dean and Neville.

"I'm Neville," said a rather chubby boy with dark hair after he finally manager to shut his mouth.

"And I'm Dean," said a young black boy.

"Bonjour." They just smiled at her dumbly. They had no idea how much English Mads knew and didn't want to confuse her in anyway. "Comment allez-vous faisant tout aujourd'hui?" she asked.

The boys just gave her a funny look. "Madeline," said Rogue smacking the girl on the arm. "Stop messing with them and speak in English already."

"Fine," said Madeline turning to look at the boys again. "Desole, Ah was on'y playin wit yah. Ah hope yah aren' mad."

"Don't worry," said Dean having come out of his trance when Madeline turned to look at Rogue. He couldn't help but smile. Non, of the other girls had ever done anything like that. Madeline seemed quite interesting.

"Bon. Ah was only askin how yah'll were doin today?"

""We're fine thank you," answered Dean.

"Oh, dese are mes bons amis Rogue and Wanda and mon frere Remy," she introduced the group.

"It's nice to meet you," said Seamus looking at the other. He couldn't believe it. Padma and Parveti Patil where the prettiest girls in their class, now it seemed the title was just stolen by these three.

"What are the All-American Rejects?" asked Neville staring at the words on Madeline's chest.

Madeline followed his gaze down to her chest. "First could yah look up," said Madeline. Neville lifted his gaze to her eyes. "Now de All-American Rejects are an American band. I t'ink I got somet'in of deir's Ah can show yah." Madeline went over to her trunk and opened it. Shifting some stuff she came up with a small stack of vinyl records.

"Mads," said Rogue as she watched the girl look through the pile. "Ah didn't know yah brought those."

"Ah put dem in when yah went down stairs ta get somet'in ta eat wit de ot'ers," answered Madeline. Not finding the one she was looking for she went back to her trunk and pulled more out. As she did this Ron reached over and took the ones she had left on the seat. "Found it!" exclaimed Madeline as she pulled her head out the trunk. She had another stack. Taking the top one she handed it to Neville.

He looked at the picture on the stiff cardboard he held. Boys with long scruffy hair looked back. They wore shirt not that different from one Remy wore. Jeans and shoes much like the one Madeline and Wanda wore only different colors.

"Why did yah bring all of these?" asked Rogue.

"Rogue t'ink 'bout who we live wit. Kurt, Kitty, Even, Bobby and de ot'ers. Do yah 'onestly tink Ah was goin ta leave mah collection of vinyl at de institute, non. 'Specially non mon classic Beatles o' Rollin Stones."

"Yah right," said Rogue. "I wouldn't want tah leave anythang like that for the others tah get their hands on." Neville had now handed back the record and everyone one was now lookking at all the other ones she had brought out.

"I can't believe you have this," said Hermione.

"What? Dey aren' against de rules are dey?" asked Madeline.

"Well no. Non of the rules say you can't have them. It just I didn't know anybody our age still had records. And look at some these band: Lynard Skynard, ACDC, Led Zeppelin. These are from the seventies."

"Just because non of your friends listen to classic rock doesn't mean other people don't," said Wanda. "Besides we like all kinds of music. All-American Rejects, and Tim McGraw record. Which took me forever to find her for her birthday. They don't exactly sell country music at Hot Topics."

"What's Hot Topics?" asked Hermione.

"It's a chain of stories in America."

"I didn't even know modern bands sold records."

"It' become a bit of trend ta sell albums on vynil," said Remy.

"Well you have all the records with you," said Dean. "How do you plan on listening to them?"

"Ah don'," said Madeline. "Can' not wit out a record player. I just don' trust de people at de institute enough ta leave dem dere. Dey lucky enough Ah left mon C.D's dere. Ah swear if Ah come home and MCR is missing, Bobby is so dead?"

"Why Bobby?" asked Wanda.

"Cause 'es de on'y ot'er person from de institute, besides us sitting 'ere, the listens to My Chemical Romance."

"Really," said Wanda surprised.

"Why is that such a surprise?" asked Ron. Not having a clue as to what My Chemical Romance ment but getting the idea it was a band.

"Well, My Chemical Romance has recently become very popular. It surprising that only four peopleat an institute full of teenagers would listen to them. But then again so many of the students are such preps. I guess it makes sense."

"Yah, like Kitty and her obsession with Britney Spears," said Rogue with a shudder.

"And den combined dat wit ting for pink," said Madeline. This time all three girls shuddered.

"I take you don't like the color pink," said Dean.

"Dat an' lilac, baby blue, yellow, o' dis funky red color dat has way to much orange in it. Not very pretty."

"Yah I say we're more inclined to _scarlet_ then bright red," said Wanda emphasizing the word scarlet. The other mutants laughed while the others in the comparetment others just looked at them funny.

"What so funny?" asked Neville.

"Inside joke. Has to do with code names we use back home," answered Wanda. Neville just nodded pretending to understand.

By now Madeline had collected her records from everyone and was putting them in her trunk. Ron went over to her and was lookin into her trunk. That's when he noticed a large black case. "What's that?" he asked pointing it out.

"Dat would be mon guitar. A very expensive accoustic guitar dat was not stayin at de institute," Madeline answered.

"You play the guitar?" asked Hermione.

"Dat among ot'er tings."

"Could you play for us?" Harry asked. Madeline nodded reaching in and pulling it out carefully. She and Ron had taken seats on the floor so that Neville, Dean and Seamus had seats. She placed the case onto the floor infront of her. Opening the case she carefully took her guitar.

Madeline tuned her guitar real quick. She strummed the first few cords two Bring Me Down. Then she began to sing:

Sweet like a kiss sharp like a razor blade  
I find you when I' m close to the bottom  
You cant appreciate the time it takes  
To kick a love I always knew was kind of wrong  
And as I'm putting out the flame  
Somebody brings up you name

Oh oh oh oh  
Baby baby baby bring me down  
I want to be right where you are  
Baby baby baby bring me down  
You can look me in the eye and break my heart  
Break my heart

Six AM unruffled pillow  
Laughs out loud at my trusting heart  
It's like I didn't see the penny  
I missed the fountain by a couple yards  
If you would only stay gone  
Maybe I could move on

Oh oh oh oh  
Baby baby baby bring me down  
I want to be right where you are  
Baby baby baby bring me down  
You can look me in the eye and break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart

Bring Me Down

Asshe finished Madline looked up at the others. While Wanda, Rogueand Remy were used to Madeline's little performances, the others in the compartment had not. They just stared at the girl. Completely surprised at how she just sang.

"Uh, what was that horrible racket coming from here?" asked a voice from the doorway of the compartment. Looking up they saw it was non other then Draco Malfoy.

"What do want Malfoy?" Harry asked in an exasperated voice.

Malfoy decided to ignore Harry and spoke to Ron instead. "Well Weasle," he said. "I see you've lowered your standards even further then before. Now your friends with three mudblood." Malfoy realized quickly that was wrong thing to say. Before he knew what was happening both Remy and Madeline were ontheir feet Madeline having shoved her guitar into Hermione's hands.

"Would you like ta repeat dat homme?" asked Remy the red in his ees glowing slightly. That's when Crabbe and Goyle decided to step up. Normally those two would have been very intimidating, but at 5'10" Madeline came even with Crabbe, while Goyle was only slightly taller then her. Remy on the other hand at 6'2" stood taller then both boys. Not to mention while Remy and Madeline where both considerably skinnier then the two boy Remy was all muscle, while Madeline had femine curves she was still toned and strong.

They stood tall arms crossed over their chasts. "Look you two can't fight," said Hermione. "As a school Prefect Ron and I can't just sit hear and let this happen. And neither can you Malfoy."

Malfoy just stood there eye narrowed at her. He looked from Hermione, to Remy and then Madeline. That's when he noticed choker around her long neck and the pendant that hung from it. He knew that symbol, just as well as any one from a dark wizarding family would. The theives guild where mostly made of muggles but it was well known to those in the wizarding underworld that they had a few wizards in the guild and of course some magic in the head family. Without thinking he reached out to touch it.

Madeline eyes went wide as she watchedMalfoy's hand comes towards her but she didn't move. As his fingers brushed the pendant a sharp pain shoots through his hand and he pulled itback quickly. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Vous n'avez pas pensé que vous pourriez toucher la princesse des voleurs sans sa permission et ne pas être puni, vous ?(You didn' tink dat you could touch de princess of t'ieves wit out her permision and not be punished did yah?)" she said her purple eyes flashing. Though she spoke french she knew Malfoy understood every word. "J'ai eu ce pendant depuis que j'ai joint la guilde. Il a été béni pour me maintenir sûr de ceux qui souhaiterait me faire mal. (I've had dis pendant since I joined the guild. It was blessed to keep me safe from those who wish to do me harm.)"

"So Ah suggest," said Remy. "Yah watch yahself from now on. Ne voulez pas déranger la redevance de guilde.(Don't want be upsetting guild royalty.)" With that he shut the compartment door on the three.

"What was that?" asked Ron, who looked completely lost.

"Not'ing, Ah was just tellin dem dat de pendant on meh necklace was blessed tah keep meh safe from dose who wish tah do meh harm."

By noon the lady with the lunch cart came by. Everyone was sitting around talking. Remy was showing Neville, Seamus, and Ron muggle card games. Madeline was showing Dean how to play the guitar. He was picking it up surprisingly quick. Rogue, Hermione, Wanda and Harry were also playing cards with one of Remy's many decks.

Thar when Ginny walked in. "What's going on in here?" she asked. "It's kind of loud."

"Sorry," Said Hermione. "What with Nerville, Seamus and Ron's excitement of learning muggle cards and Dean over there learning to play the guitar, we didn't relise how loud we were being."

"That's alright. Hey I noticed Malfoy looking really peeved walking away from here what happened?"

"Nothing really, just Mads and Rem showing Malfoy his place," said Wanda. She along with Rogue understood the conversation with Malfoy perfectly, Rogue had grown up learning French. For Wanda being friends with those three meant learn French or be left out of alot of conversations.

"Yah" said Rogue. "but Ah have a feelin he's goin tah be needin a few more lessons."

"If he's smart he'll back off," said Madeline.

"Whick means," said Dean. "He'll be back." They all laughed at this.

"Hey," said Dean a little while latter. "We're gonna get going." He stood with Seamus and Neville.

"Yeah," said Seamus. "We have things to do."

"Alright den. We'll see hat later," said Madeline as the others just waved.

"Well that was kind of sudden," said Hermione.

"Yah well dey might have had tah meet up wit someone. Ah'm sure dey have ot'er friends," said Madeline. She put her guitar back in its case and caferfully put it back in her trunk.

Just then the lady with lunch cart came by. They bought all kinds of junk. Everything from Pumkin Pastes and Cauldron Cakes to Chocolate Fraog and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

Sitting there eating, talkin and playing games, and changing into there school robes they hardly noticed the time go by. They hadent noticed how close to arriving the where until they heard the squeek of the breaks as they pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

Leaving there trunks behind the got of the train and climbed into the carrdiges Harry Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville in one and the Four mutants in another. They headed up to Hogwarts to start a whole knew year.

Okay there it chapter 3 complete. I am so sorry it took so long to update. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review tell me what you like and what you didn't. Again really sorry and I hope to have the next chapter up sooner.


End file.
